


CJ Cregg and the Chief of Staff's Stone

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without a single doubt in her mind, and despite the latest drama in her life, CJ was in love with Leo.  She yelled at him, yes, she even slapped him a few times, but she wasnt going to live without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CJ Cregg and the Chief of Staff's Stone

"Hey." 

CJ looked up and smiled at Sam. He looked as tired as she felt. With Josh still recovering from his run-in with a white supremacists bullet everyone else had been working over 12 hours a day, everyday. 

"Whats up Spanky?" 

"I was going to ask you what you are still doing here." Sam asked. 

"Hmm, let me see. Im dealing with China; Im dealing with Rosslyn; Im not even going to mention that stack over there" 

Sams eyes wandered to a bunch of bridal magazines on the table. Ah, he started to get the point. 

"Anyway," she said. "I think Im going to just let it go for tonight and start again in the morning." 

"Good idea. Im leaving toocan I walk you out?" 

CJ smiled. Sam Seaborn, always a gentleman. She stood and put on her jacket. It was early April but there was still a chill in the air. 

"Do you have a wedding planner?" Sam asked. 

"Oh God, I have this woman who is trying to be, but nine times out of ten she is just getting on my nerves. Leo is no help whatsoever; I am really on my own. I am ready to give up." 

"How do you mean?" 

"Drag him down to the courthouse at lunchtime and make an honest man out of him." 

Sam smiled. 

"It has been crazy here lately, CJ. Maybe in a couple of months" 

"I am not waiting another minute. Someone tried to kill us Sam; for a few moments that felt like light years I didnt know if Leo was alive or dead. I want to be married now." 

He nodded as they stopped at the corner. 

"Im going this way." He said. "Are you walking home?" 

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." 

"Yeah." 

***

"CJ, CJ?" 

"Steve." 

"A source close to her office said that Congresswoman Talbot will add a rider to the Transportation bill. How will that affect its passing?" 

"We are not sure yet if there even is a rider, but we are working on finding out exactly what the situation is. Gina?" 

"Its said to be an anti-abortion rider." Gina said. 

"Again, were looking into it. Kyle?" 

"Moving on to the China Summit CJ. Is there any validity to that country signing the International Environment Bill?" 

"The point of the summit is to sit and discuss those issues. The President is optimistic for a resolution of some sort. Jill?" 

"Any set wedding date CJ?" 

"Im sorry?" 

"Any set wedding date?" 

"No. Arthur?" 

"Is it going to be a White House wedding and will it take place while approval numbers are through the roof?" 

"While we are all pleased with approval numbers, I am not going to use my wedding for any political gain. Georgia?" 

"Are the rumors of a specially made Vera Wang true CJ?" 

CJ sighed. 

"If there are no more questions on the affairs of the country Ill be back at three." 

She walked out of the room, handing Carol her folders. 

"Leo is going to be pissed." CJ hissed as they walked down the hall. 

"You handled it beautifully." Carol replied. 

CJ shook her head; that really didnt matter. She knew there were already whispers from the Republicans that the White House had become a dating service. She knew Leo was taking personal hits, more so than she was. 

"Just five minutes." She said to Carol, closing her door. 

CJ let out a shout when she saw her wedding planner, Cassandra Benjamin, sitting on the couch. She was carrying that damned leather portfolio, the one CJ threatened to shove down her throat during their last heated debate. She had to give it to the petite blonde she had chutzpah. 

"Now could not be a worse time." CJ said through clenched teeth as she sunk into her chair. 

She clicked on her laptop, tapped Gails fishbowl, and shook some food in it. 

"Claudia, People and InStyle are in a major bidding war for a photo exclusivethey are talking about covers now. Laurie is fielding calls from Biography because they want to do Leo. This is" 

"Stop talking!" CJ exclaimed. "Stop talking for three minutes while I breathe." 

She ran her fingers through her hair before putting her face in her hands. Carol buzzed in. 

"Yeah?" 

"Leo." 

"Where?" 

"Out here." 

"Send him in." 

Leo threw open the door. 

"Call off the vultures CJ." 

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" she asked. 

"I dont know but you have to. We only got one question on the China Summit." 

"Yes, I have to do everything. You remember Cassandra?" 

Leo looked around the door. Cassandra smiled but Leo did not. 

"This is what I mean!" Leo exclaimed. "There are more important things to handle right now." 

"Please dont remind me. I was just about to give her the brush off." 

"CJ" Cassandra interjected. 

"Please Cassandra, listen to me just this once. Leave it all with Carol and I will squeeze you in for a half hour before seven. I promise." 

Cassandra stood, gathering her swatches and samples in a bag. 

"OK, but you have to call me." She said. 

"Done. Thank you." 

She nodded, walking past Leo and out the door. 

"Is there anything else Leo?" she finally looked at him. 

"You did a good job cutting them off at the knees about the anti-abortion rider. Sam is looking into it right now." 

"Thanks. Are we meeting for dinner tonight?" 

"About that, I am going to meet with Berryhill tonight and I have no idea how long it will last. If you want to meet me at the suite" 

"Im sleeping at home." CJ replied. 

"OK, Ill see you later." 

"Yeah." 

***

"Do you have five minutes?" 

"For you I have six, whats going on?" 

CJ walked into Tobys office. She tried to put on a smile but it was obvious to everyone that she was tired, stressed, and hovering somewhere near the breaking point. He had seen her there before but this time was different. 

"I need two favors." She said. 

"Go." 

"I want to borrow the Pavarotti CD that you keep in your middle drawer." 

"For how long?" Toby asked. 

"Indefinitely." 

"Done. Whats next?" 

"I really need a hug." She said. 

Toby looked at her with serious dark brown eyes. She was seconds from bursting into tears. He got up from the desk, closed the door, and wrapped his arms around her. 

"Im timing you," he said, trying to break the tension. "This is a three minute hug." 

"Five and Ill throw in a Manhattan bagel for breakfast in the morning." 

Toby laughed softly. 

"Youre not OK, are you?" he whispered in her ear. 

"No comment." She replied, though it was clear she was crying. 

"Talk to me." Toby replied. 

"No Toby, not right now. Just hold me, OK?" 

He nodded, holding her tight. When they pulled apart, CJ wiped her eyes and held her hand out. 

"Gimme Pavarotti." She said. 

"You're not going to play _Nessun Dorma_ on repeat, are you?" he asked, going over to his desk. 

"I refuse to answer that question on the grounds that I may incriminate myself." CJ replied. 

Toby put the CD in her hand and she smiled at him. 

"Thanks Tobus." 

She kissed his cheek, walked out of the room and back to her office. 

***

"I have to advise the President of the United States on very delicate situations Claudia Jean, I certainly do not have time to taste cakes, look at swatches, and deal with invitations!" 

It was the third weekend of April and the DC Metro area was experiencing summer conditions. It was the first beautiful weekend of the year and where was CJ? She was stuck inside in the midst of a potboiler. Holy hell! 

"Dont call me Claudia Jean!" 

"What?" 

"Dont call me Claudia Jean when you're angry." 

"Oh for Petes sake!" Leo threw up his hands. 

"Dont for Petes sake me Leo, just dont do it!" 

"What else do you not want me to do while were at it? Can I advise the President or are you opposed to that too? Does it put a cramp in our shopping for dresses?" 

"You dont even go shopping for dresses you asshole." 

"Dont nitpick." Leo warned. "You know what I mean." 

"This is our wedding Leo, lets see some of the gusto you put into a Congressional vote." 

Leo sighed, turning his back. 

"You're turning your back on me, how dare you! I had no idea you were a coward." 

CJ was beyond choosing her words carefully. She knew the coward reference would piss him off. He turned, ready to go full tilt; she was ready to take it. 

"You know what Claudia Jean; you could drive a man to drink. You" 

The slap came from out of nowhere and it sent Leo stumbling. His feet werent grounded; he had no idea he was going to have to fend off blows. 

"GODDAMMIT!" he growled. 

"Dont you ever say that to me again!" Her tone was even but he knew there was brimstone underneath. 

"Dont slap me again, do you understand me? What the hell CJ, all weve been doing these past two weeks is fighting." 

CJ wrapped her arms around herself and walked away from him. 

"Dont walk away from me." He said. "Talk to me." 

"This is my wedding Leo. You may have done this before but I plan on it being my only time. Maybe I am going overboard, Ill give you that, but I want this." 

"I know you do baby. We are both busy people though, and we can't drop everything for photos and interviews. Josh is still recovering and as far as I can tell you guys are still falling through space." 

"What are you talking about?" CJ asked. 

"Rosslyn. I know" 

CJ held up her hand. There was no way she was going there right now. 

"I think that is why we are fighting all of the time." Leo said. "There are so many emotions inside of you and I guess its easier to lash out at me than to make sense of what happened to us. You dont think I know how much Josh means to you." 

"Dont psychoanalyze me." CJs eyes flashed. 

"OK." 

They were both quiet for a while. Leo watched as CJ seemed to fidget out of her own skin. 

"Let me hold you CJ." He said finally. 

She went over to the couch and he followed. CJ curled up like a ball in his arms. She didnt want to cry, was so tired of crying, but found that it was all she could do. Leo smoothed her hair and just let her go. He hated that he could not stop her pain. He hated that Sam Seaborn had been the one to throw her down and shield her with his body. He hated that he was shoved into a car before he knew if she was alive or dead. 

"I am so sorry that you are in pain CJ. You know Ill do anything to make it better." 

She wrapped her arms tighter around him, starting to come down. 

"We have to stop fighting." She said. 

"Lets just get married. Now hear me out, OK? We have a small White House weddingfriends and family. I know its not as grand as you want but well still be married." 

CJ did not want to compromise, but more than that, she didnt want to fight with Leo anymore. It was not as if she had spent her whole life fantasizing about some fairy tale wedding, because she hadnt. When the opportunity arose, CJ wanted to take it. 

"You still have to pick a cake." She said. 

"I hate cake." Leo muttered. 

"Please dont be difficult. It is just a tasting." 

"OK, Ill do it. Tell me when and Ill be there. We should plan the wedding for as soon as Josh is better. Hell be back after midterms." 

CJ groaned. 

"What?" Leo asked. 

"Monuments of our lives have now become based on politics. My children will hear all about how mommy and daddy got married right after midterms." 

"Our children Claudia Jeanthe rugrats will be half mine." Leo said, tickling his fingers down her spine. "I love you." 

"I love you too, and Im hungry." 

"Do you want to go out?" 

"God no, the press is probably lurking right outside my window. Lets get Chinese." 

"In a minute. Im not ready to let you go yet." 

***

_Ma il mio mistero e chisuo in me_  
Il nome mio Nessun sapra no, no  
Sulla tua bocca lo diro  
Quando la luce splendera!  
Ed il mio bacio sciogleria  
Il silenzio che ti fa mia!

CJ looked out the rain soaked window to the Rose Garden. It was Friday, take out the trash day, and CJ dropped the landmine protestors, Cuban refugees, the Republican healthcare initiative, and the anti-abortion rider. Bring on the weekend! 

"You did good out there today." Leo said, coming into her office. 

"Thank you. I am going home early. What about you?" 

"I am meeting with Richardson and Davis on the Hill and then seeing Stephanie Rodgers." 

"That answered my question." CJ replied. "I think Ill go see Josh. Im the only one Donna lets in." 

"Will I see you this weekend?" Leo asked. 

The President left earlier in the afternoon for a long weekend in Manchester that he hoped would not be disturbed by a major crisis. Leo was there to put out the rest of the fires still smoldering. 

"Yeah. I have to talk to Cassandra and we have to go over the guest list and possible dates." 

"The Mural room is not that big Claudia Jean." He said. 

"I know, fifty tops. You better get to your meeting." 

"Yeah. Have you been listening to that song for very long?" 

"No comment." 

"OK. I love you." 

She nodded and didnt watch him walk out of the door. 

***

This would be the last time that CJ rode up to Suite 1535. Leo would be at the new house in Georgetown on Monday and she would join him at the end of the month. She didnt even know if they were going to be able to live together. Things had been hard ever since the assassination attempt, but before that it had been good. Without a single doubt in her mind, and even with the latest drama in her life, CJ was in love with Leo. She yelled at him, yes, she even slapped him a few times, but she was not going to live without him. 

CJ had no idea what was happening in Leos mind right now. He had been withdrawn and very busy since Rosslynin full Chief of Staff mode. There always seemed to be an 800lb. gorilla in the room whenever they were alone, and the sex between them was a trial. CJ closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. She waited longer than expected but Leo finally answered. He was surprised to see her but smiled. 

"CJ, I wasnt expecting you." 

"If you are busy, I can just go home." 

I cannot believe that my fiancé is getting ready to turn me away, she thought. 

"Dont be silly, come in here. I am glad that you're herecome in." 

CJ walked in and looked around the room. Damn him he had been working. That was definitely no way to spend a Friday night. She took a CD from her pocket. 

"Put this in Leo." She said. 

"OK." He walked over to the CD player. "Should I order food or something? I know its late but I will if you're hungry. The place is a bit of a mess because I wasnt expecting any" 

He turned around and lost his voice. CJ was still standing there, wearing that beautiful smile of hers. She had thrown her coat over the back of the couch and stood in front of him in a nearly transparent white nightgown. Strangely, Leo hadnt noticed before that she had on 2-inch heels. He hadnt kissed her when she came inhe would have noticed then. 

"Wow." He whispered, clearing his throat. The voice of Pavarotti embraced them. 

"I think its time for us to get our priorities in order Leo." She said. 

"OK." He still found it difficult to talk. "You're beautiful." 

She led him by the hand into the bedroom, Pavarotti following behind. CJ undressed Leo until he was in his boxers and then sat him on the bed. 

"Sex between us lately has been a chore, to put it mildly." She said. 

"Why didnt you say something?" Leo asked. 

"That is not an easy subject to broach. A lot of things havent been good lately." 

Leo nodded, letting his fingers graze the gauzy material of her gown. 

"If we are going to have a successful marriage we have to talk about the times when things arent good." CJ said. 

"Like talking about your nightmares?" Leo asked. 

"Yes. And talking about your fierce opposition to photos and interviews." 

She moved closer. Leo ran his hands up her thighs, coming to rest on her hips. 

"I love you CJ, plain and simple. I am not good at expressing it all the time, and I am hardly going to remember to say it, but its true." 

"Thats not true Leo, you say it all the time. I need to know why you love me." 

Leo leaned forward and let his lips tease her flat stomach. 

"You're smart, sexy, funny, and fun. You challenge me, and are so loving and brave. You are excellent on your own but for some reason you want to be with me. I think I might spend the rest of my life trying to figure out why." 

"I dont know why, I just love you. You're the only man that I have ever wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I wish that I could be as eloquent about it as you just were." She tilted his chin up. 

The light in the room was dim but Leos eyes were sparkling. Without warning, he pulled her close. CJ let out a yelp of surprise when she found herself on her back on the bed. Leo looked at her. She caressed his face, bringing it closer to hers. There was a lot of promises in the kiss that they shared. Leo pulled down the straps of her nightgown to kiss her neck and shoulders. CJ didnt have to worry about the sex being mediocre tonight. 

"Oh God." 

Leo didnt want to take the nightgown off; he liked the nightgown. He slid it up to her waist and pulled her on top of him. 

"There are matching panties." CJ said as Leo teased her before entering. "I found them to be a hindrance." 

"Me too." Leo replied, finally going where he needed to be. 

She put her hands on his chest for balance and found a steady rhythm. They went at a good pace for a while but Leo, impatient as always turned them over so that he was on top. He lifted her thighs and hipsthrust deeper inside of her. CJ shrieked as their bodies moved together, serenaded by Pavarotti. That was the sex they deserved; the sex she was used to. CJ came first and the spasms that rippled through her caught Leo. He lurched and spilled inside of her. They were still for a while. Leo stayed on top of her because he knew that she liked it. She ran her hands down his back. 

"Was that better than it had been?" he asked. 

"What do you think? But sex is not the only problem Leo." 

"I know. I also know that it will be a lot easier for me when I can go to bed with you every night and wake up with you in the morning." 

CJ nodded, not really sure what he meant by that. Leo moved to his side of the bed, lying on his side. He held her hand in his while CJ stared up at the ceiling. Pavarotti went on uninterrupted. 

"I do have nightmares Leoabout Rosslyn. You already knew that so I really have no idea what I am confessing to. I dont know how to make them stop and theyre worse when you're not there." 

"Do you want to talk to someone?" Leo asked. 

"Im talking to you. I doubt that I can trust anyone else; I can't even tell Toby. I just want to be happy again." 

"We will be. Remember that everything was fine until someone tried to kill us. Once we get over that hurdle" 

"You completely shut down when I brought up anything resembling publicity. I am not overly fond of it either but we have to do it." She said. 

"Thats why I met with Stephanie tonight. Were giving People the rights; after the President approves well give the green light to Biography. I think you should do the InStyle photo shoot when you shop for a gown; and the joint interview in George is a good idea. If" 

"Why didnt you just tell me that when I tried to talk to you about it for the past two weeks?" 

"I think we can both agree that I can be a stubborn jackass. I want to apologize for making it seem as if anything is more important to me than you becoming my wife. Believe me when I tell you that its not." 

"Are you afraid?" CJ asked. 

"Of what?" 

"Being married again. I worry about the silliest things. Ive been alone for so long that I am not sure I even know how to work in a unit." 

"Don't be ridiculous CJ, weve been a unit for over a year. Im worried that Im going to disappoint you." 

CJ turned to him, taking his face in her hands. 

"You will never disappoint me; never ever. You aggravate me, and certainly have made me so mad that I can't think straight, but you never disappoint." 

Leo kissed her. 

"I think Pavarotti is driving me insane." He said. 

CJ laughed. 

"Just once more; it soothes me." 

"Then by all means." He replied. 

CJ wrapped her arms around Leo, burying her face in the crook of his neck. 

"I love you so much." She whispered. 

"I love you too Claudia Jean, and I always will." 

***

CJ came into the office on Monday with a little pep in her step. That was contrary to the rainstorm brewing in the DC Metro area. Before going to her office, CJ stopped at the mess for a cinnamon raisin bagel and a large coffee. She ran into Larry and they talked about the upcoming state dinner for the Italian President. She whistled as she walked through the bullpens, feeling a little tug in her heart as she passed Joshs empty office. 

"Good morning Carol." 

"You're in a better mood." Carol said, following her into her office. 

They both gasped at the sight of dozens of roseswhite, yellow, peach, red, pink and a color that looked like lavender. 

"Dear God." CJ mumbled. 

She put down her briefcase, her purse, and took off her coat. Carol put files on her desk. 

"More information on the China Summit; General Staffords retirement announcement; the Italian Presidential visit; the First Ladys ship dedication; and the Harlem Boys Choir visit." 

"Right." CJ fed Gail and started the search for a card. "The Kennedy Center Honoree list?" she asked. 

"They promised to have it here by five." Carol said. 

"And the Boston fundraiser?" 

"I am working with the Congressional Liaisons office because they think the President may stop for an impromptu." 

CJ looked at her. 

"Why would he? The guy is going to sail. Does Toby know about that?" 

"About what?" Toby stood in the doorway staring at the flower monstrosity. He sneezed twice and damned Leo. 

"Bless you. Thanks Carol." 

"Yeah. You have staff at 9:30 and a 10:30 briefing." 

"Yeah. Toby, do you know about the impromptu thing?" 

"Yeah. I jotted down some words at his request." 

"Aha!" CJ pulled the card. 

"Ill leave you alone. I wanted to tell you to expect the Kennedy Center honoree list before five." 

"I heard. Oh"she handed him the CD. "It was very useful to me. Thanks Toby." 

"So, you're alright now?" he sneezed again. 

CJ could not help smiling before blessing him. 

"I think so. Hey, well have lunch together if I can swing it. Venus Williams is playing tennis today; we can watch it in your office." 

"Yeah." 

Toby walked out of the room and CJ pulled the tiny card from the envelope. 

Claudia Jean, I love you and at the moment I am being a bit overindulgent. Enjoy their fragrance and their beauty. Hold them in high regard as I do you. Love always, L. 

CJ Cregg leaned back in her chair and spent the few minutes she had before the day started moving too fast reflecting on being the luckiest woman in the world. 

***  



End file.
